Rain Spell
by transcendent.wings
Summary: Weird title, but it fits. "Rain, rain don't go away, come again everyday," is how it should go. Rain is lucky after all. Rated T for language.
1. Rain

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and sadly, I never will

**A/N:** So I don't really know the story of Kingdom Hearts well, but I've read enough of the fanfics and finished playing one of the games awhile ago to know the story well enough. AU. OC.

* * *

><p><strong>Rain Spell<strong>

Chapter 1: Rain

"Damn! I should have listened to the weather channel and brought my umbrella! It's raining so hard right now." I gritted my teeth and tried to cover my sketchbook as much as I could as I made a mad dash for the cover of the cafe across the street.

"Come in, you can dry yourself off in here."

I turned around and looked at the pretty lady with the sweet smile and green eyes. "Oh, thank you, but no thanks. I need to get home now."

"No, no, I insist." She said as she pushed me inside.

I protested, "N – No, I can't -" As I was pushed inside, immediately I could smell flowers and the sweet aroma of coffee and pastries. "A – Are you baking bread?"

The lady giggled, "Yes. Would you like some?"

"It - It smells good," I admitted.

She chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

I blushed and looked down at my shoes.

"Here." She handed me a hot chocolate, a warm cinnamon roll, and a towel.

I rubbed my hair a bit and dried myself as best as I could before she took the towel from my hands and said, "Let my help you with that. Go on and eat up while it's still warm."

I sheepishly took a bite of the cinnamon roll and sipped the hot chocolate. It was so good. Better than anything I've ever tasted. I blushed. It felt nice to be taken care of. I can't remember when the last time I had this warm feeling of home was. Probably when I met Sora, my sister's boyfriend. He had a nice smile too.

I looked around the cafe. It had a great view and was very calming. Immediately images began to form in my mind. "Wow," I breathed. "Can, can I come here again?"

She laughed. "Of course you can sweetie." I blushed. "My son goes to Destiny High School too you know."

I smiled. "Really? I go there too!"

She smiled. "I know. You're wearing the logo on your shirt."

I took a bite of the cinnamon roll and blushed again. She's so sweet. Kind of reminds me of Sora. Sora. Hmmmmmm.

"Your son wouldn't happen to be Sora, would it?" I asked.

She looked surprised. Am I right? Wow, so this is Sora's mom, she's so nice, just like Sora. "Are you friends with him?"

"Yeah, I am."

"You wouldn't happen to be Kairi's sister would you?"

Now it was my turn to be surprised. "Yeah, I am. I'm Namine."

"Whenever Kairi comes, all she can talk about is how her twin sister would love this place." I blushed. My sister knew me too well. "So do you like this place?"

"Yeah," I admitted. "I wonder why Kairi didn't tell me about this place sooner." I finished the cinnamon roll and hot chocolate.

"Oh, she said something about it being a surprise for you next week."

I thought for a moment. "Oh! It's our birthday next week!"

"She's really sweet."

I smiled. "Yeah. I Know. So Sora's mom?"

"Oh, just call me Aerith."

I smiled shyly, "Aerith?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, but I have to go now."

"Of course. Here. Take this umbrella with you." She said as she handed it to me.

"I can't. I've barged in on you enough. I'll be fine. Oh, and pretend you don't know me when Kairi brings me here next week, I don't want to ruin her surprise for her."

Aerith nodded and said, "Take the umbrella, its fine."

I shook my head and said, "Thank you, but I've bothered you enough," before running out of there. She stood at the doorway and looked at me. I stopped and waved, calling out to her I said, "I can't wait to see you next week!"

She smiled and waved back. I turned around and ran forward all the way home with this giddy feeling in my chest. I hugged my sketchbook close and smiled thinking of all the new things I could draw.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the first chapter. I know its really short, but all its really doing is introducing things. This chapter ended up different from what I was going to make it originally, but it still works out. So awesome. Please review.<strong>


	2. Rain Again

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**A/N:** So this is the second chapter. I felt weird that the first chapter didn't have what I wanted it to have so I am uploading this second chapter at the same time. Roxas makes his appearance!

* * *

><p><strong>Rain Spell<strong>

Chapter 2: Rain Again

"Damn. Not again. Why didn't I listen to the weather channel again?" I wondered if something good will happen again like last time though . . . Last time, I found Aerith I wonder what this time would bring I mused.

I ran as fast as I could out of the school and hid under the trees that were a little ways off. Maybe that was supposed to only be a one time lucky thing I thought. Because here I am like a wet puppy soaked to the bone. Maybe if I waited awhile the rain would let up a bit . . . I glanced around at the sky above and sighed.

"Here." I turned around and saw spiky hair in the darkness. "You need this more than I do." The boy handed me an umbrella.

"Sora?" I asked. "Is that you? What are you still doing here? I thought you went home with Kairi already."

Lightning flashed and I caught a glimpse of his face. The boy looked at me briefly and ran off down the street. I stood there under the tree for a long time entranced by what I saw. His eyes were so pretty. I wanted to draw them so badly.

I smiled. Maybe rain is lucky after all. I opened the umbrella and headed home.

Kairi was the one who opened the door. "Naminé! I was so worried. It was raining so hard and I know you didn't have your – where did you get that umbrella?"

I smiled. "A boy gave it to me. That reminds me, Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"Sora walked you home right?" She nodded. "Hmmm, then I wondered who that could be. I don't think a lot of people have hair like that," I muttered.

Kairi looked at me weird and exclaimed, "Oh that must be Roxas!"

"Roxas?"

"Yeah, Sora told me that his cousin's going to live here for a period of time because of something that happened back in his hometown, Twilight Town."

"Hmmmmm."

"Namine, you have that look on your face again."

"Hm, what look?"

"The look that says I wanna know more, I wanna know more!" She snickered. I blushed.

"Hey! That's not funny Kairi."

"Yeah and you pretending that you didn't know Aerith when I took you there two days ago was nice." She pouted.

"How – How did you know?"

"Sora tells me _everything_." Damn, I should've known it was him. "And even before our birthday, you were so excited that you couldn't sit still. I knew something was wrong from that moment."

I blushed and said sheepishly, "I'm sorry Kairi."

She hugged me, "It's okay."

"Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"Will, Roxas be going to our school?"

She let go of me. "Curious are we?" I blushed again. "Well, from what I here he is and he's coming tomorrow!"

I nodded. "Well, I'll go shower now." Kairi nodded. Giving one last look she wandered into the kitchen to hunt for food.

I ran up the stairs and into our room. Flopping down on my bed, I took out my sketchbook and sketched. After awhile I brushed off the eraser dust and held it up high above me as I laid on my back. With one hand I brushed the pair of eyes staring back at me lightly and smiled.

His eyes really are pretty. "Roxas . . ." I breathed.

I sighed and put the sketchbook under my pillow and went into the bathroom to finally take that shower. The whole time in the shower, all I could think about how mesmerizing his eyes were and how rain really does seem to bring me luck. "Rain, rain, don't go away, come again everyday . . ." I sang softly.

* * *

><p>I put my ear to the door and listened as my sister took a bath. I smiled looking at the sketchbook in my hands with a pair of eyes drawn on the new page. My sister was so silly sometimes. I promise I won't tell anyone about this little sis I thought. At least not yet. Smiling I put the sketchbook back under her pillow and closed the door quietly behind me. Locking away all of things that I just witnessed behind the closed door of our room.<p>

"Kairi?" Came her voice from the bathroom.

I jumped. "Yes?"

"Don't tell Sora about me meeting Roxas today."

I chuckled. "Of course, little sis. I won't tell." I won't tell him about the little secret under your pillow either.

Naminé came out of the bathroom and walked straight into our room. I followed her in and asked, "Do you want cookies?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Yes, please."

I nodded and went downstairs to get it. As I once again approached our room, I opened it quietly and peaked inside. Naminé was on her bed touching the picture. Then she ripped it out and took out her special sketchbook, the one our mother gave her before she died, and placed it inside. I smiled she's so cute.

I opened the door further and watched as she jumped and quickly hid her special sketchbook under her pillow. "Th – Thank you, sis."

"Of course." She nibbled a cookie and glanced at her pillow when she thought I wasn't looking. I hugged her.

"K-Kairi?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you're just so cute, my sweet Naminé."

She giggled, "You too, Kairi."

Your too innocent I thought silently. Obsessing over a pair of eyes, you're just too cute! I squeezed her tighter.

"K-Kairi, you're choking me."

I let go, "Sorry."

"It's okay."

I watched as she finished up her cookie and placed the plate on the night stand.

"Night." I said turning off the lights on my side of room.

"Night." She replied quietly turning off her own lamp. I smiled. She's just too cute.

* * *

><p>I laid down and reached under my pillow to touch the sketch book under it. Smiling, I closed my eyes and drifted off to a peaceful slumber his eyes still dancing under my eyelids. Such pretty eyes I thought again. I wonder if I'll see them again tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope that was to your satisfactory. Roxas showed up! Yay! Now we can begin the Naminé and Roxas pairing! Also don't get confused. You probably figured it out, but part of the end is in Kairi's pov. The last paragraph isn't though.<strong>


End file.
